Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a 34-year old character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second of which he is the protagonist for. In 2008, Johnny is the acting president of The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle gang, while the gang's leader, Billy Grey, was incarcerated. While he is the leader, Klebitz maintains a relative peace between The Lost Brotherhood and the gang's rival, The Angels of Death. Description Childhood Jonathan Klebitz was born in 1974, and at age 34, he is the oldest of the three GTA IV protagonists (Johnny, Luis, and Niko). He was born in Acter, Alderney (likely grew up there, as he still lives in Alderney) to a Jewish family. It is implied that his parents always thought he would not amount to much (In Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "My mother told me I'd grow up to be a bus driver."). He has a brother, Michael Klebitz, who introduced him to Billy Grey as children in 1984 when Johnny was 10 and Michael/Billy were both 15. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, is a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. Adult life as a biker Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had a job since he was released from prison. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads 'I Rode Mine Las Venturas 2004’. Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he has a bad eye, when talking to Clay Simons he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in the Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, Actually cares about the future of The Lost Brotherhood and its members, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Additionally, He and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Like with Ashley, Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. "The Lost and Damned" Immediately, when Billy Grey gets out of rehab he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike ready for him. Then Grey proceeded to start a fight with The Angels of Death (A.O.D.) just so he could reunite with his bike. This created tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This quickly escalated into a war between the Lost and the A.o.D. Billy Grey threw several parties at the Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey got sent text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an unknown hired gun (which was actually Niko Bellic). Grey manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost Brotherhood that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Grey found two duffle bags full of heroin, and planned to steal and sell them. This created even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later called Klebitz and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informed Klebitz about the deal and sent Niko Bellic (who Klebitz obviously did not recognize as Jason's killer) and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Klebitz escaped with the heroin. Billy Grey then called Klebitz again and told him to meet up with Congressmen Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost Brotherhood later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Grey and Jeremy thought that they should keep the heroin, but Klebitz and Fitzgerald convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Klebitz and Fitzgerald went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy Grey crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers angred and screaming out that Klebitz had set him up. This eventually split the Lost into two factions, one led by Klebitz and one by Jeremy (after this event, Johnny's jacket changed from reading Vice President to Loyal President). Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Klebitz to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war is bad for business), which resulted in the death of Brian. Ashley Butler, an ex-girlfriend, pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri demanded that Klebitz kidnap a man named Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish Mob. Klebitz, however, took off with the money after Luis Fernando Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Fitzgerald in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Klebitz showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray coul use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen who, unknown to Klebitz, was actually Niko Bellic again. Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino will either be in jail or dead in a month, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and Angus Martin, fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney Chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Klebitz to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood (he, Terry, Clay and Angus) watched the clubhouse burn. Mission Appearances *'GTA IV' **Blow Your Cover **Museum Piece *'The Ballad of Gay Tony' **I Luv LC (Easter Egg) **Frosting on the Cake **Not So Fast Murders committed by Johnny *Ed McCornish - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Killed on orders of Thomas Stubbs III and makes it look like a terrorist act. *Brian Jeremy - Killed for betraying him. *Evan Moss - Killed for having the diamonds for the trade. *Billy Grey - Killed for attempting to rat out The Lost Brotherhood. LCPD Database record Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnny Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be the second in command of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was been incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC has been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Trivia *One of Johnny's patches says: "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". This means, that Johnny was in San Andreas in 2004 and that it's possible to make way from Alderney State to Los Santos on a bike, without boats or planes. Another member of The Lost Brotherhood who also has this patch is Brian Jeremy. Terry Thorpe rode to Los Santos along them too. *If you move quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in the mission Museum Piece. If you kill him, however, you will not fail the mission. According to the storyline in the The Lost and the Damned however, Niko escaped first, with Johnny following behind on the stairs, commenting on the amount of corpses left behind by Niko. *Johnny's appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned had slightly changed. In the original GTA IV, he wore a beige vest with The Lost Brotherhood logo on the back. This is seemingly a retcon. *As heard in the opening cutscene of the mission Politics, Johnny can do a surprisingly good "Old Englishman" accent. *Players will eventually notice that Johnny walks, runs, and sprints slightly slower than Niko and Luis. This is explained ingame as Johnny having a slight limp, as a result of a biking accident before the start of the game. *Johnny has a broken nose, the reason for that is not mentioned in the game. *Johnny has another "pair of pants". It appears that the texture files include another texture for the pants model, but it was never used in-game. *Whenever players go to save the game, Johnny has an unusual way of sleeping. Instead of lying down on the mattress like Niko and Luis, he simply sits down, puts his elbows on his knees, and nods off. The reason for this behaviour is unknown, but it might be because both beds offered at either safehouse are incredibly filthy and he chooses not to lie down on them. *After becoming Chapter President of The Lost in the mission This Shit's Cursed, his patch on his jacket changes from "Vice President" to "President". That explains the 2 texture files for his jacket in the game files. **The Vice President one is: upper_diff_000_a_uni.wtd **The President one is: upper_diff_000_b_uni.wtd *The whole situation with two millions dollars Johnny stole is very similar to canon of 1991 movie "Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man". Harley Davidson, the biker and main character of the movie, stole the briefcase with two millions dollars from Mafia, just like Johnny did, and this briefcase was very similar to Johnny's. The scene when Harley Davidson ran away under enemies' shooting with briefcase is very similar to runaway of Johnny from the deal in museum. In movie, Mafia hitmen destroyed Davidson's favourite club and killed his friends, just like Ray Boccino's goons did. *It's strange that during last cutscene of the game, he, Angus and Clay are heading to the side door, but a while later, they're getting out of Clubhouse through front door. *Johnny is the only Jewish GTA protagonist Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz TheLostBrotherhood-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz (center) with other members of The Lost Brotherhood JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz on a Angel External link *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny